mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Fefetasprite
Fefetasprite was Roxy Lalonde's sprite after being prototyped with Feferi Peixes's and Nepeta Leijon's corpses by Gamzee Makara . Her appearance consisted of one of Nepeta's cat ear-shaped horns, and one of Feferi's slightly curved horns, similar to the Pisces symbol, and her hair was messy and of medium length (an intermediate between Feferi and Nepeta's). Her mouth had two pointed teeth like Nepeta, and she wore goggles like Feferi. She also had one of Feferi's fins and wore Nepeta's jacket and Feferi's necklace. Fefetasprite's symbol was composed of the top half of the Pisces symbol and the bottom half of the Leo symbol. Biography Fefetasprite was prototyped by Gamzee from Feferi's and Nepeta's bodies some time during the 5 months between the post-scratch kids entering their session and Jane's 16th birthday. She was the first B2 sprite seen to not be in immediate distress (the other being Arquiusprite), even going as far to smile and participate in the preparations for Jane's birthday party. Considering the bubbly personalities of the two characters involved, it is likely that the sprite was very happy. According to Roxy, she apparently was quite the talker and a shipping expert. Unfortunately, she soon finds herself in distress as Erisolsprite and Arquiusprite competes for her attention; Feferi is dear to both Eridan and Sollux, while the Equius part of Arquiusprite desperately wanted to apologize to his former moirail for failing to protect her from Gamzee's wrath. Unable to cope with her emotional duress, (dear, sweet, precious) Fefetasprite eventually Fefetasplodes. This is likened to how Tavrisprite Tavrispl♉ded earlier as a result of Vriska and Tavros's conflicting personalities. Nepeta and Feferi later reappear in the afterlife as part of Vriska's pirate crew. In the new timeline, Roxy's sprite becomes Jasprosesprite^2 and Nepeta has become part of Davepetasprite^2. Trivia *Both Fefeta and Jaspersprite are the guides to a different Lalonde and part princess, part cat (in Nepeta's case, a cat-like being), and both have some connection to the horrorterrors. Nepeta even liked talking to Jaspers because of him resembling her Lusus, and the sprite is seen eyeing God Cat as well. *Given Feferi's fish theme and Nepeta's cat theme, it's possible that this combination was intentionally chosen to evoke the mental image of a catfish. *While she was supposedly quite talkative most of the time (according to Roxy), in all her appearances, Fefetasprite said nothing, only communicating with emotes. This could be a reference to the phrase "Cat got your tongue?" along with a reference to Feferi's Lusus being able to release the Vast Glub if she doesn't keep her voice down. **Because she was apparently only talkative around Roxy, it's possible that being around her "stole the void" normally present in her speech. *They seemed to be happy as a sprite and being together, as they never left each other after fefetasploding and even played dress up together on Vriska's pirate ship. *The "dear, sweet, precious" before her Fefetasplode could be a reference to Feferi that she is Eridan's . **It is also a reference to the *Interestingly, both of her components died in very similar ways: **Both were comforting one of Aradia's love interests, Sollux and Equius respectively (both of whom were in a quadrant with Feferi or Nepeta as well), in a pile of some sort - Feferi and Sollux's was the hornpile, while Nepeta and Equius' was the robot pile. **Both were killed by a troll with purple-colored blood (Eridan and Gamzee respectively), and Eridan and Gamzee also killed or tried to kill Sollux and Equius respectively. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Sprites